


Parent-Teacher Conference

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: It's time for parent-teacher conferences! 3rd grade teacher Armitage Hux is about to finally meet the father of the troublemaker who has been giving him problems all year.Written for Day 6 of Gingerpilot Week - "Kids/mpreg/adopting a pet"





	Parent-Teacher Conference

Hux sighed as he looked at the next name on his list.  _ Han Dameron.  _ The little troublemaker had given him so much grief throughout the semester that he was almost dreading the parent-teacher conference in which he would have to meet whatever raised him. 

He looked up as a man entered the room and was startled by how much he looked like his son, except older and… well, attractive. The man had dark, curly brown hair, tan skin with a light stubble, and big, deep brown eyes. The man walked over to Hux’s desk and extended a hand with a grin.

“Poe Dameron, nice to meet you,” he said. Hux stood up to shake Poe Dameron’s hand.

“Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Dameron.”

“It’s Mr. Hux, right?” Poe asked. Hux nodded.

“Yes, it is.” The two men sat down. Hux opened his mouth to speak, but Dameron cut him off, much to his annoyance.

“Listen,” he said. “I know Han can be a bit of a handful. I hope he hasn’t been too bad for you?” Hux considered the pleading look in the man’s eyes.

“Not… Not too bad,” Hux said, not wanting to let down this attractive man who was now giving him puppydog eyes. 

“Really?” Dameron asked. “That’s a relief.” He sat back in his chair. “Things have been rough on the kid, y’know? What with me and his mom divorcing…” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Hux said. So that was why Han had been acting out. He figured that there might be something going on in his home life but he hadn’t known what it was until now. 

“It’s alright,” Poe said, waving a hand. “We’re still gonna be friends and we wanna still do family stuff together. It’s just hard on Han I think. It’s a difficult thing for an eight-year-old to go through, y’know?” Hux nodded. “Sorry, sorry,” said Poe with a shake of his head. “We’re here to talk about Han’s school life, not home drama.”

“Right,” said Hux, straightening his notes. “I will say, your son is quite the little troublemaker. But he has been doing well in his classes.”

“That’s good to hear,” said Poe. “That he’s been doing well in his classes.”

“Yes, well, his behavior does have something to be desired, though. Talking during classes, not following directions, these are some things that need to be rectified.” Poe nodded in understanding.

“I’ll talk to him about it,” he said. There was a pause between them. “Do you have kids, Mr. Hux?” Poe asked. Hux gave a curt laugh.

“Me? No. I daresay I don’t need two full-time jobs dealing with children. Besides, I don’t even have any sort of partner to raise one with.”

“Nobody’s managed to tie you down, huh?” Poe smirked at the blush he saw forming on the teacher’s cheeks and was encouraged to continue. “I mean, someone like you has gotta have a bunch of women falling over themselves at your feet.” He paused. “Or men,” he said, watching Hux closely to judge his reaction. Hux looked up at Poe, still blushing.

“Are you… flirting with me, Mr. Dameron?”

“Is it working?” Hux’s face reddened even more at this answer and he quickly pulled out a piece of paper from his folder. 

“This is a performance report for Han for you to keep, Mr. Dameron,” he said, writing notes quickly onto the paper. He cleared his throat and handed it to Poe. “Have a good day,” he said, sternly. 

Poe’s smile faltered as Hux did this. Perhaps he had read the man wrong, then… He took the paper and stood up. Glancing down at the paper, he noticed that, at the top right-hand corner, Hux had scribbled a phone number. 

“You have a good day too, Mr. Hux,” he said with a grin before making his way over to the door.

“Please,” said Hux. “Call me Armitage.”

  
  


Poe had found out a lot of things about Armitage on their date. First off, his favorite pastime was studying war history. Second (Armitage had admitted this bashfully), he became a teacher because he wanted to make a difference in the world. Poe thought this, of all things, was adorable and endearing, and he was really glad that he had actually called Armitage after their conference. Armitage now knew more about Poe, too. He had an old dog named BB-8 that he had had since before Han was born, and that dog was his best friend in the world. He was a firefighter because, similar to Armitage, he wanted to make a difference. The two of them were hitting it off extraordinarily well, and by the end of their first date they were already planning their second.

Armitage drove Poe home that night, sad that the night was already over but looking forward to their next date.

“You know I always thought someone stuffy like me would never catch the eye of a man like you,” Armitage admitted. Poe raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? Come on, you’re just my type! You’re like a weird mix of Hermione and Malfoy, and trust me, I had crushes on both of them as a kid.” Armitage laughed at this and smiled at Poe.

Soon they had arrived back at Poe’s house. Armitage sighed and looked at him, ready to say goodbye. Before he could say anything, however, Poe spoke.

“Do you want to come inside for a bit?” Poe asked. “Han’s asleep.” Armitage’s eyes darted from Poe to the door of his house and back again before nodding. 

Poe led Armitage inside his house and turn the lights on to reveal a quaint living room. Armitage smiled around at the space before his thoughts were interrupted by barking. 

“Shhh!” Poe tried to shush the excited BB-8 as the corgi ran up to say hello to Armitage. Thankfully, the dog quieted down a bit and simply wagged his tail excitedly as Armitage reached down to pet him. “He likes you,” Poe said with a grin. Armitage smiled back before straightening up to face Poe again.

“So…” said Armitage, awkwardly.

“So,” said Poe, smirking as he pulled Armitage closer by the waist. Armitage smiled and leaned down to kiss Poe, running his fingers through the man’s curly hair, like he had wanted to ever since he had first laid eyes on him. Poe pulled Armitage closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Poe then deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past Armitage’s parted lips. 

“Daddy?” The sudden noise made Poe and Armitage break apart. They quickly moved away from each other as they realized who had spoken. “Mr. Hux?” Poe’s eight-year-old son looked between the two of them, confused.

“Han, honey,” Poe said, going over to Han and kneeling down next to him. “I thought you were supposed to be in bed.”

“BB-8 was loud,” Han said. Poe sighed and chuckled. 

“You want daddy to come tuck you in?” Han nodded. Poe smiled before straightening up and going back over to Armitage. “Sorry,” he said in a whisper. 

“It’s fine,” Armitage said with a smile. “Go be with your son.” He squeezed Poe’s hand and went back to his car as Poe led Han back upstairs.

 

The next day at school, Armitage merely sighed as Han Dameron announced to the whole class that Mr. Hux was going to be his new dad.

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone curious as to who Han's mom is, I lowkey like Damerey so it's Rey :)


End file.
